Exotica
by Cruelest Silence
Summary: Now I touch you, wherever I want. You just can't resist, My acid bath. SessXKag.
1. I

**Exotica**

**.::.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story.

**Suicide Commando - Acid Bath**

**WARNING:: LEMON LATER IN THE CHAPTER. **

**Discontinue reading now if crudeness is going to bother you.**

**.::.**

Smoke filled the dark room, curling around the flickering black lights that gave out the only source of light. The black walls were onslaught with the heavy bass and riffs of industrial music, giving adrenaline to the bodies that were raving in the large room. Sweat and perfume were heavy in the air, the scent itself almost too musky to bear combined with the smoke; however all beings were too intoxicated to care or really notice.

Bodies moved sensually against another, the sweat causing the movements to be spry and out of control. The alcohol that flowed in everyone's veins made them dance more aggressive, the music pounding in their heads being the only thing that they could wrap their minds around.

**.::.**

_**Let me touch you, make you what I need. Cut your entrails out, take all I need.**_

**.::.**

The bar surprisingly wasn't crowded, the ones that did occupy it however were just starting to get intoxicated: divorced men and women, alcoholics, druggies, prostitutes, business men, you name it, someone of the stereotype was there drowning themselves in booze finding it to be the only scapegoat.

**What a waste**.

A female pushed her way through the heavy cast iron doors, icy eyes languidly scanning the throngs of dancers perhaps in hope of companionship for the night; none however caught her interest. She walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the high, cast iron stools, her elbows propping themselves on the solid glass counter. Her legs crossed at the knee as she held up two fingers, yelling rather maliciously to the tender that she sought after a tumbler filled with rum.

Captain Morgan's of course.

Deft fingers ran through tousled onyx hair to smooth out the tangles and imperfections, causing the thickness to cascade over her shoulder and to frame her finely featured face. Her fingers grasped the tumbler as soon as the tender had placed it rather roughly in front of her, that gesture caused her full lips to curl back in a snarl as she raised her hand from the glass and adamantly raised her middle finger.

She lowered her hand after a moment, only to grasp the tumbler once again, this time a chill spreading up her arms as the sensitive pads of her fingers rested in the small pools of perspiration that had settled on the glass in it's time of neglect. She raised the glass to her naked yet soft lips and then proceeded to tilt her head back and let the smooth liquid fire run down her throat, sighing in satisfaction as a comforting warmth proliferated across her chest before settling deep in her stomach.  
The female's entrance did not go as unnoticed as she may have assumed, quiescent amber eyes were seemingly drawn to the lithe female, her aura was eminent and her person seemed seductive and razor-sharp, calling for his awareness. The said eyes trailed over her body, starting at her feet that were strapped in black spiked heels, up to the long toned legs that were encased in a tight pair of black Capri's and up to the nicely shaped thighs and protruding hipbones. The scrutiny continued as they trailed up the flat toned stomach, the muscle there illuminated with the light. A tight black tank encased her torso, the fabric was shredded across the chest making her golden skin flash through teasingly, but it couldn't necessarily be called raunchy even though the slinky material was stretched across her full bust and it ended a few inches above her pierced naval.

He briefly looked at the jewelry that adorned her body, the numerous chains that were hooked to her belt loops falling over her curvy lower body and the chains and spikes that were around her neck and arms.

Last he came to her face that was surrounded by her thick luxurious hair, the hair that he soon found teased and brought attention to the tribal 'tramp stamp' on her lower back. His eyes scanned over her defined chin, full lips, high cheekbones and those gorgeous kohl lined eyes that were the color of ice.

**He approved.**

She turned her head as she felt someone's eyes scorching over her body, the intensity of it causing a reaction within her. Her eyes widened as her eyes were graced with the view of an ethereal beauty. He was like a god trapped in the mortal world, his person eminent over all who approached.

A beautifully obvious, muscular chest was contained by a silk button up, the onyx color contrasting against his pale marble like flesh. The first few buttons were undone, showing the defined chest, just a glimpse of the god sitting in a booth to her right. Unfortunately however, the rest of his body surrounded by darkness. She couldn't tell the color of his hair or the length, but she couldn't dismiss his haunting amber eyes, eyes that were so intensely sexual towards her at the moment, it caused her heartbeat to slightly fluctuate in reaction.

**.::.**

_**Let me rape you, satisfy my greed. Get inside your head, take all I need.  
I take you, I take all of you, I consume you, make you complete.**_

**.::.**

She downed the rest of her rum before standing and letting her body be lured to the crowd, immediately being swallowed by the dancers. Her whole being thrummed with adrenaline and the tattoo of her heart started beating frantically in her chest as her body moved aggressively to the music, eyes closed as she let her hips move violently against a pitiful anonymous.

Her body arched and kept in rhythm with the music, her mind drowning in the sensations. Almost startled, she opened her eyes as she felt her partner being replaced, her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

**It was him.**

His silver hair was glowing in the black lights and those molten eye's silently challenged her to defy him. He was easily a head and some taller than her and his broad build loomed over her lithe one. His aura pressed against her own, easily over powering her defiant one. Soon his large hands found their way to her hips, long artist's fingers splaying about her lower stomach and hips as she snapped out of her stupor and let him manipulate her body into finding the pounding rhythm.

Her hips grinded dangerously into his own as her hands snaked up his chest, only to have her nails raise angry red welts as they came down. He took this as permission to let his own hands wander the smooth dips and planes of her body, memorizing the muscle and curves. No word's were said between them as they danced, a catch of breath was noted but couldn't be heard over the noise as she found herself sporadically whipped around, her back now being to his chest.

She slinked against his body like a cat, her movements sultry and promising almost as though she was taunting him. She suddenly dipped low and rolled her body slowly before bringing her stance back up, her ass against his groin. She leaned back and let her hand move to the back of his neck as she grinded back against him, following the possessive guidance of his hands on her hips.  
She felt the rough texture of his jeans tease her calves, causing her skin to raise into what mortals called Goosebumps.

She was letting him get to her.

One of his hands snaked up her body, his fingers moving slowly and heavily in their ascent. He let them drag over the tears in her shirt, snagging on the tips of his fingers before moving on. They skirted up her chest before settling hotly on her throat, his fingers leaving a destructive fire in their wake.

Skillful fingers curled around her throat as he pressed her head back, causing her chin to be tilted up and be slightly maneuvered to the side, his other hand descending to rest on her upper thigh.

**.::.**

_**I just take you, get inside of you. Your weakness is your defeat.**_

**.::.**

He bowed his neck as his sculptured, full lips fell to the smooth flesh of her neck. She felt the low growls vibrate through his chest as his teeth pulled up at her skin roughly, sucking on the flesh harshly as his hot tongue laved over the flesh trapped in between the lacquered incisors. His nostrils flared softly as he only then takes in her scent.

**Arousal. Sweat. Perfume.**

Her body arches back against him as her body reacts to his ministrations, mouth parting as her catlike eyes slide shut. One of her hands come down and grasps the outside of his thigh, her nails finding purchase in the jean material. His mouth moves on, satisfied with his bruising mark of claimant; now letting his hot tongue trace the shell of her ear, leaving a burning trail that sent her nerves into a fit. His hand at her throat guides her head to the opposite side. This time his lips fall to her thrumming life source, his tongue snaking out of his mouth only to let the tip rest against the pounding vein.

He feels the sporadic beating against it, fighting back a smirk as the beat speeds up when his tongue flickers up and down. He reclaims his tongue only to slowly trail open mouth kisses down her neck until he bites down lightly on her shoulder, the area that is known as a pressure point, but he merely uses it as a pleasurable advantage against her.

**.::.**

_**Now I touch you, wherever I want. You just can't resist, My Acid Bath.**_

**.::.**

He presses his sharpened canines a little harder as he bites back a sound of his pleasure at the feeling of her body writhing under his touch, the whole gesture completely and utterly arousing. Small breathy moans escaped her parted lips, undistinguishable to human ears however undeniable to him. She felt him smile against her neck as he let her shoulder go. When he had ravished her neck, she felt her skin crawl with the simple concept of wanting to the point of agony.

Her frame shaped and molded itself to him, this now giving her the ability to feel the hard muscle that rippled under his chest and abdomen causing her to bite her lip as her senses heightened at the discovery of just how he was built. He smelled the slight increase of her already heady scent as they both noted that the only boundary between the indulgence of skin was their clothing, an obstruction that would soon be taken care of.

One of his hands drifted up and settled right beneath her breast, his thumb raising to brush against the underside, causing her to take a fast intake of breath. The whole position left her vulnerable; it however gave him something else.

**Dominance.**

He slowly turned her around to face him, his knee finding its way between her legs. The new position got them closer, to get them in an intimate embrace. Their bodies danced together, to the common eye they could be mistaken as star crossed lovers, having been accustomed to another instead of completely sex driven strangers. But to them, they were off in their own lustful world, drowning out the feeling of sweating bodies moving with them like an amoeba like mass.

Their eyes made contact.

His eyes were lidded with a burning want, the amber color of them darkened to topaz as tendrils of his obsidian irises seemed to bleed outwards, the contrast giving him the look of a predator. She snaked her hands up his chest, the hot tips of her fingers trailing teasingly up the red welts before they settled on his muscle corded shoulders. His hand moved up to tangle her hair in his fist, now pulling her head back as his other hand fell to her ass, possessively pressing her closer if that was even possible at this point. He bent his head down, lips parting as they stopped a hair's width away from her own.

A breath was shared before he let the tip of his tongue pass over the seam of her lips, his eyes becoming heavier as her tongue came out to flick against his, the contact as miniscule as a feather's caress over a heated body. He growled softly as he let their lips brush against one another ever so slowly, almost tentatively before he pressed his lips against hers hungrily.

His hot tongue parted and dipped past willing lips, his tongue flickering and curling against her own. His hips moved against hers almost jerkily as his tongue swept across her hot wet mouth, lightly fluttering across the roof of her mouth before dipping down to smooth across the top of her tongue; his body deliciously tensing as he felt the titanium ball of a tongue piercing resting almost provocatively against the centre of the muscle. He delved his tongue in slightly deeper only to bear down slightly and recede, letting the bottom ball of his barbell catch on hers, the silent message conveyed through the small gesture sending a swift pang of pleasure through both of their bodies.

_"Come with me."_

She dragged her eyes up to his as she comprehends the silent question of his words, her body unconsciously clenching as she was graced for the first time with his husky tenor, perhaps being deep enough to classify as a baritone. Her body shivered as his voice washed over her, that being combined with the want in his eyes and the violent undertone his voice held.

She felt her hair slowly sliding from the tight hold his hand had created, yet his fingers still remained bent raking through the rest until it his touch was a fleeting memory. She looked down for a moment, contemplating his offer only to snap her head back up and give a wicked smirk, capturing his mouth in a hot violent kiss that mirrored her want and withstanding defiance. He gave into for a moment, allowing her a taste of control only to nip her bottom lip roughly as he disengaged.

**.::.**

_**Your will belongs to me, I am your god. Now I take control, give me your soul.**_

**.::.**

He almost reluctantly pulled away from her, letting his hand find hers to lace their fingers together in a firm hold, sealing their fate. He led her away from the mass coagulation of people and without casting a look back, through the cast iron doors. His hand retains it's hold on hers as they walk down the unstable iron stairs that ran up to the only entrance, the second story of the warehouse.

When they reached the bottom of the double flighted stairs, they cut across stretch of what consisted of dirt, dead grass and weeds. He lead her down the block in silence, slowing down to direct her to a low, sharp angled car that was almost masked perfectly in the shadows because of its onyx color. The car itself screamed predator, its tinted windows and racing dimension making it look wicked fast. She snaps out of her scrutiny as he stops them next to the passenger side, releasing her hand as he opens the door for her. A smirk twitches at the corner of his mouth as he watched her body purposely slink slowly into the seat, teasing him with her sultry curves and languid movements.

He gives into that smirk, flashing it at her before closing the door. He walked around the car, ignoring the burn of her eyes until he slid into the drivers seat, pulling his keys from under the floor mat and inserting them into the ignition.

**.::.**

The car starts with a low purr that became short-lived as it is drowned out by the heavy metal that pounds out through the subs and speakers, the low, aggressive bass pounding in her chest and assaulting her body with the tangible vibrations. They take off down the dark street, her mind unconsciously congratulating her on taking a cab to the club in case she found herself in a scenario such as this.

Having no further interest in her surroundings, she turns her head only to find him apparently dropping X, the small smiley face winking at her before it disappeared beneath his tongue. His fingers pull a pill from a baggie in the center console, he pushes the bag to the back before studying her as though looking for her consent.

When he assumes permission, he reaches towards her, squeezed in-between his thumb and forefinger is a hot pink pill with a crooked smile. At it's incoming, her mouth parts as she lets him slide it under her tongue with his forefinger, but before he can remove his finger she sucks on it, letting her tongue prod the digit lightly before circling the sensitive, nerve-packed pad.

She lets her tongue stud catch on his nail and she notes the way that his breath catches oh so subtly and that little observation makes her lips curl into knowing smile.  
He slides his finger free from the confines of her mouth and lets his foot press harder against the gas moving the car move into dangerous speeds.

Finally, he slows down enough to whip into a dark alley, barely escaping the alley wall. He stops at the dead end before shutting the car off and exiting through his door. Her ears and body were still pounding even with the absence of the music however the eerie silence of the proximity rang even louder in her ears. She stepped from the car as he appeared on her side and opened the door for her, once more intertwining their fingers together.

**.::.**

He led her towards the shadowed entrance of what seemed to be a finely upheld apartment complex. He pressed in a code to the security box, waiting for the tell tale click of the padlock being slid back only then bothering to open the door and leading her into darkness. He led her down the dim, door-less hallway before stopping at the only door that signaled the end of the hallway. He pressed another code into a different security box, once again waiting for the tell tale click of the lock sliding from its latch. She looked down at the marble floor, only then noticing that under the door there was a faint source of light, the plum color abstract on the black reflective marble. Sure enough that when he opened the door she was greeted with the soft, deceiving glow of a black light.

The floors in this room were of a dark cherry wood, the color almost coming off as black. The walls were painted a deep crimson color, all of the trimming lining it being black as well as all the furniture. Her eyes landed on the large king size bed adorned invitingly with black silk sheets and crimson pillows. Her intense observations however were cut short as she found herself being slammed against a wall, all coherent thoughts and possible conversation starts being torn from her mind as her neck was suddenly onslaught with lips teeth and tongue.

A moan spilled from her mouth as his hands kneaded her breasts roughly, his leg parting hers harshly. His mouth abruptly covered hers and his scalding tongue pressed past her lips to brush against hers almost clumsily via the drug taking effect. She pressed against him with a brutality, sucking on the tip of his tongue roughly while a hand reached up and clenched tightly in his thick hair; pulling him down for leverage considering the height factor. Her mind seemed to blank for a moment as she lost all sense of her coherency, the familiar tingle starting to work its way over her body.

**The beauty of X. **

At a particularly rough pull of his hair he pulled back for a moment, removing his mouth from hers only to yank her hand from his hair and pin it against the wall as he pressed forward and captured her lips in a heady kiss. The hand that was still kneading her breast moved down as it sought her other hand however it stopped it's progression when she roughly cupped him, fingers digging into the jean material to get better purchase; causing him to withdraw from her mouth as a strangled hiss of pleasure rushed past his lips.

**.::.**

_**I take you, I take all of you. I abuse you, make you complete.**_

**.::.**

He buried a first in her hair, half-turned and then slammed her onto the other side of the wall. A pained gasp escaped her from the brutal force of her back hitting the wall and because of her elbow that had slammed into an unyielding surface which she soon found out to be the massive stereo system. This time the effect of the angry music that slammed into the walls was different.

Her eyes seemed to be impossibly dilated and her body felt as though it was a rag doll, gravity having no hold on her as she seemed to be lifted and thrown, her body making impact with every surface, never stopping. She closed her eyes for a second, giggling when she seemed to fall forward however, her eyes snapped open only to find herself still being braced against the wall.

She threw a wicked smile at him, no longer even being able to process thoughts, they all were muddled and confusing to her. So she threw her mind out the proverbial window and decided to act on her physical wants…which by the brush of arousal and sting of want that she felt, deemed that she wanted violent sex with the gorgeous man pinning her to the wall.

She unsteadily pushed him backward, her strength surprising her as he fell back a few steps. She advanced on him, herding him over to the bed. Once his knees hit the back of the bed, she shoved him knowing that he'd fall and once he was down, she crept up his thighs only to seat herself. She closed her eyes momentarily as her vision seemed to cave in around her causing pounding, twisting distortions to rush past her mind's eye. She blinked furiously, trying to regain semblance even as she was flipped over onto her back, him now crawling over her.

**.::.**

He kissed his way up her body, his lips moist and persistent against her flesh, the open mouthed kisses he pressed into her golden skin shining softly with the imprint of his saliva. When he went to engage her lips with his own, she surprised him by shoving his head hard to the side with the side of her face, the momentum causing his throat to be bared.

Given the opportunity that she wanted, she started to work at his neck; her teeth being set hard into his skin. She relinquished her hold on him only to suck his skin into her mouth hard, already returning the angry bruise onto his marble skin that her own neck harvested because of him. His breath caught in his throat, hardening further as she ravished his neck combined with the jolts sent down his body because of the fingers that had slid under his shirt to thumb his nipples, playfully flicking at the small hoops that pierced them with her thumb nails.

His head and body pounded pleasurably with the desirable effects of the pills, both of their senses heightened and their bodies now out of their control. She suddenly flipped them, a dark smile being flung at him at her dominant position. She was done now, wasting no more time with haughty gestures. She leaned down as she straddled his lower stomach, trailing her tongue down the column of his neck and down his chest.

She smirked up at him as she circled around a nipple through the button up he wore, the hot muscle tonguing them long enough to leave damp splotches when she finally pulled away. Her fingers slowly gripped the material beside the top button and with a flex of her arms she popped the button off. She could take have taken the time to undo them one by one, but her patience was running thin, so she savored simply ripping his shirt open, button by button.

**.::.**

When the offending article of clothing was somewhere across the room, she shifted back up him; biting down on his shoulder when his hands roughly squeezed her ass to goad her on. She grinded down on him as his hands slid up her back, catching her shirt intentionally so he could pull it off when she released his neck.

He flipped her over onto her back as his lips attached themselves to her pulse point, feeling the fast, spastic beat beneath them. His lips slid down from her neck, past the dip of her collarbones after a few small nips and finally down the valley between her breasts. He smirked against her heated skin before he let the tip of his tongue run across the rim of her bra, his eyes never leaving hers.

He noted the way the black lace contrasted sinfully against her silky pale skin, the shape of the bra itself containing and yet presenting everything she had to offer. He slid his tongue in the crease of her breasts, flicking up once he couldn't sink any deeper. His hands pressed her breasts together and then slightly up before sliding them across her sides, gently coaxing her to arch her back in the slightest so he'd have room.

When she shifted up he flicked the clasps open with one hand while the other pulled down and the rest of the bra from her body. He gazed at her nipples, watching the skin darken and pebble as cool air swept over them.

After a moment of appreciation he bent and tongued them, the wet sensation caused her to arch her back and encouraged his tongue to keep flicking, sucking and nipping her swollen nipple. While he teased one with his mouth, the other was being rolled and teased harshly between his thumb and forefinger, the sensation coaxing her to cry out, but she found her teeth clenching tightly.

His fingers released her nipple, moving down to press heavily in between the apex of her thighs and that caused a groan to vibrate deep in her throat. His mouth moved down her body, letting his tongue trail over her abdominal muscles and when he reached her navel, he delved his tongue deep into the opening, repeating the action while playing with the piercing and mimicking what he was soon to accomplish.  
She felt her lower body clench hard as his tongue dipped into her belly button, mimicking a thrusting motion that caused her to ache for that tongue to delve elsewhere. She felt his hands move to the front of her jeans, trying in vain to undo the button and fly with sluggish hands. Finally, he got them undone and slowly pulled them down to let lips move down with the steadily exposed flesh until he reached her bare feet, her heels being abandoned long ago.

As he rolled back and stood, he undid the belt, button and fly of his dark washed jeans before letting them fall to the floor near hers, shrugging off his shoes and socks as well. He looked up at her with dangerously dilated eyes; the aroused gleam causing her to shiver. He parted her legs slowly, smirking as he lifted them so that they were draped over his shoulders.

He grabbed a pillow, and while pushing up slightly, slid up beneath her lower back so she was tilted more accessibly. He sank in a kneeling position while pulling her and the pillow to the edge of the bed to have easy access. Only then did he bury his face between her legs and inhale the scent of her arousal that was driving him insane. He snapped the sides of the g-string and threw them over to the side with the rest of her clothes. And instead of being met with wild dark curls, he found that she waxed.

**What a little slut.**

He weaved one of his arms under her right thigh and let that hand rest on the top of her stomach, the other hand moved down to spread her. At her heady moan of encouragement, he let his tongue run up the length of her core with a slight force that caused her hips to buck up impatiently. He smirked against her before he roughly wrapped his lips around her clit, and sucked on it hard. It was only when he flattened his tongue and motioned up and down with his head making that damned barbell roll over her clit roughly did she arch off the bed, her cry being drowned out by the music.

He let go of her clit so he could move back and drop her legs from his shoulders, only to spread her legs wide. He let her find her footing on the edge of the bed before sliding two fingers into her carefully, reveling in the fact that she was already ready for him. He moved his fingers quickly in a wide circling motion so he could completely circle her opening. He switched from that motion to a hard sweep back and forth, pressing up forcefully so he could stimulate her g-spot. When he felt that tissue swell and her clench tightly around his fingers, he slowed and then flexed his fingers, moving them up and down at opposite times in a surefire tickle.

He thrust his fingers in her slowly as he did that, letting her ride his fingers for awhile before quickly reverting back to the side to side motion. That was the most efficient way to get her off and it gave him room and more concentration when he reclaimed her clit with his lips.

He mimicked the side to side flicker with his tongue, soon abandoning it so he could blow cold air on it, making her hips to jerk up, thigh muscles quiver and steady cries to roll repeatedly out of her throat. He moaned low in his chest as he watched the tendrils of fluid glisten and cling to his fingers as he withdrew them. He slid those soaked digits into his mouth, a groan of appreciation rumbling in his throat as his tongue cleaned off his fingers.

She tasted slick and dully sweet, the musky thickness rolling over his tongue. He rested his hands on the apex of her thighs, his thumbs parting her outer folds so he could curl his tongue into her glistening opening, mimicking exactly what he wanted to do with the a certain part of anatomy that was heavy with need.

She cried out as her body shook, fists clenching as his tongue curled and lapped against her walls like a cat lapping cream from a dish. He almost prevented her hands from coming down and tugging at her own breasts, harshly squeezing them and digging her nails into that alabaster skin as her moans and cries increased in frequency and volume. The noises coming from that small mouth caused him to moan as well, those cries going straight to his dick. He laved hard over her swollen g-spot, the barbell pressing, flicking, teasing that lump of flesh.

Every time he pressed up in a particularly delicious spot, his mouth was teased with a small drop of her cum that tasted more bittersweet than her general wetness. His fore and middle fingers parted her while the forefinger to his free hand circled her clit. He moved his finger back and forth soon stopping to pinch slowly, carefully judging her tolerance by the way her hips rose off the bed and by the sounds that she was making. He let her buck for a few more moments until he slid a muscled forearm across her hips to haul her back down so he could continue with precision.

**.::.**

He groaned as his arousal shifted heavily on the edge of the bed, the slight movement causing his hips to roll slowly as he couldn't seem to keep still with the agony of it all. The smooth and cool silk felt good against the heat that threatened to overwhelm him, helping to relieve some of the ache. He turned his attention back on her as she cried out again when she felt the tell tale curl of release tensing up her stomach muscles, the sensation pulling harder as it came close to a breaking point_. _

"_I'm close."_

The words were uttered brokenly from a tight jaw as her body tried to arch again, riding harder and harder at his iron clad hold. He didn't respond, but he slowly withdrew his tongue, cleaning off the liquid that was smeared around her as he did so. He replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding them back into her moist heat with the same circular motion as before. His tongue worked her clit again, circling with the languid movement that his fingers made.

He ate at her clit like he would with her mouth, moving his lips, probing with the tip of his tongue, sucking skin into his mouth and reminding her that his teeth were there. He stopped suddenly, removing his fingers from within her so they could spread her while three of his free fingers pressed side by side so they could be brought down on her clit with slight force. Her whole body jerked and her walls rippled as her swollen clit was onslaught with tight taps of his fingers.

After a few blows, he buried his face between her legs, swirling his tongue languidly over her clit once his fingers took control again, rapidly flicking back and forth before pressing against it and circling it. His fingers thrust in and out of her at a quick pace, then moving slowly and shallowly so they rubbed only at her prostate. He pressed up as his fingers kept up the shallow thrusting, and when she started to arch up as her orgasm built, he moved into the hard sweeping motion, his fingers moving faster, and faster as he worked her even through the final death grip her walls kept on his fingers before she snapped.

Her walls convulsed sporadically as her hips pressed hard against his arm in a frantically blind pace. She arched and kept crying out and yet he still worked her; he worked her until she curled in towards herself, toes and fingers clenching his sheets as the second orgasm swept her away only a few seconds behind the first.

He brought her over and over again until her body shivered, twitched and convulsed uselessly and her mouth was open in a continuous exclamation of pleasure. And when he couldn't bring her anymore with the flexing curl of his fingers, he removed them and licked them off.

He held her shaking thighs apart as he cleaned her out with his tongue, savoring the spicy tang of her cum that coated his mouth like liquid latex. He relinquished his grip on her thighs, dragging his tongue up to taste the salty sheen of her sweat as he moved up her body.

He towered over her, hands placed on either sides of her shoulders as he looked down upon her. He scrutinized her face, observed her trembling eyelids that hid her eyes and her reddened lips that looked almost bruised. Her jaw was tense because of the clenching of her teeth, it was to be expected. It was one of the many effects of the drug.

**Ecstasy.**

He surprised himself by gently kissing at those abused lips, tongue gently smoothing over the tender flesh. He didn't give her time to fully respond because he wanted to move onto other things. He kissed down her tense jaw, struggling to keep his movements languid instead of tight.

The effects of the pill weren't as strong because of the way his body was chemically made up, being that he wasn't even human made it harder for him to stay high. So his dose was double hers, just so he could have a glimpse of what was to be expected.

He moved sweat sodden hair from her neck, and when her flesh was exposed he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder just for the sake of a leaving small indents. Her upper body jerked up, hands gripping his biceps, not pushing away. He suckled that bit of skin for a bit longer, then quite suddenly he wrapped an arm under her and tugged them both up higher on the bed.

He pulled back his arm and placed it near her left shoulder as one hand went down and spread her so he could ease into her. He was curled inwards a bit so he could tease a her nipple with his tongue, but as soon as his head sank into her he found himself releasing her nipple as a hard groan forced past his lips.

**She was so fucking tight. **

He couldn't help but set his teeth into her shoulder as he finished sinking into her. He was longer than she was, so he couldn't fully be sheathed but it was close. His arm hooked under her right thigh and brought it up for a deeper angle. He pulled back a bit and gave a small thrust, watching her face contort in some foreign expression.

She curled up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, digging her nails into the middle of his back, feeling the skin gathering under her nails. He hissed at the slight sting, nevertheless pulling out halfway and thrusting back into her hard.

When she didn't protest in pain he started them in a quick, driving rhythm that would have made the sounds of flesh meeting if only there wasn't music. The heavy music may have drowned out any sound they made, but he could still feel the vibrations of her vocalizations.

He forced himself to slow and to draw it out, now rolling his entire body making his hips move in a slow ripple that seemed to cause his length shift differently in her as well. When he felt the tell tale clench of her muscles, he stopped mid stroke to move their position.

Still deep within her, he gathered her in his arms, her grip around him helping as he moved them to the head of the bed, his back now resting against the backboard. She draped her thighs over his hips, hissing a bit as he was finally fully sheathed in her. He crossed his legs and used the back board as support so he could shaft her with deeper intensity. He buried his face into her neck, groaning as her walls gripped at him like tiny hands, working to milk him of everything he had to offer.  
He wrapped his arms around her, fingers tangling in the ends of her tousled hair. She moaned near his ear, the close contact enabling vocal communication. Finally, hearing that heady noise caused him to lose basic rhythm, urging him to fist her hair, pulling her head back to expose her creamy neck. He drove into her, his length now hitting the end of her with every thrust.

He sank his sharp canines into her neck carelessly, now drawing blood because he didn't want to be gentle with her anymore. She cried out as she felt him hitting the back of her with every thrust, the pain causing her to wince with every other thrust. She took his earlobe into her mouth, worrying the flesh as every stroke brought her closer.

When he bit into her neck she felt her body spasm, her abdomen curling with warning in turn causing her to release his ear. He shifted her even closer, knowing that with every roll of his hips, his pelvic muscles would shift directly on her clit. He also knew, that from the strength of his thrusts and the final closure of bodies that it would allow him to stimulate her g-spot.

He saved this until he felt her about to cum, and now he used to her advantage. He released her neck only to use that fist in her hair to bring her face to face with him. She opened her eyes, and she was met with the half-lidded intensity that his eyes directed at her. He used his free hand to grip her ass, kneading and guiding. She started to curl harder, her head wanting to tilt back in an arch as she came but he wouldn't allow it.

"**I want to see your eyes as you cum." **

She yelled as she came, her eyes nearly rolling to the back of her head but she managed to look at him.

The way that her pupils fluctuated in size rapidly, the way that she rippled over his length, the way she _clung _to him as though he was the only thing keeping her from flying away was what made him arch, made his final thrusts so sporadic, made him gasp and moan like he'd never had sex before.

Made him _cum _so hard, it made his toes curl, made him bite his own tongue made his eyes roll back and his grip in her hair ever so fierce.

He clenched his teeth harshly as he still drove into her, rolling his lips slowly as they rode it out. The release was so intense it left both of their bodies, quivering, flinching, rippling, rolling, twitching.

He ached now, he felt so aroused and yet sated. He uncrossed his legs, tilted them both forward and carefully distributed her onto the bed. He gently pulled out, wincing as she shuddered around him, making his hips give a slight jerk in response.

He laid next to her already sprawled out form, slightly worried about dehydration that was so common with the drug. He soon dismissed it and proceeded to lick her neck clean of blood, his saliva slowly healing the wound, knitting the broken skin back together without so much of a scar. He did leave the other marks though, for memory and clarification tomorrow.  
She groaned as she tried to regain her sense of mobility, failing miserably and gaining a headache in it's absence. She was so disoriented, she barely felt his dedication to her neck and she didn't felt any pain.

She worried about what was going to happen in the morning, but didn't regret anything. And with that first and final thought, she closed her eyes and with the comforting weight of her temporary companion at her back, she started to fall asleep, her new lover falling suit.

**Heavy Metal being their lullaby.**

**.::.**

_**I just take you, get inside of you. Your weakness is your defeat.**_

**.::.**

**I tried to focus more on the physical part because men say that women aren't straightforward enough about sex therefore they drown the reader in estrogen. I want to see how I faired so please, drop a review :x**


	2. II

**Exotica**

**.::.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.**

**.::.**

**Vulgarity. Profanity. Sl_ight_ Abuse.**

**.::.**

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness. A steady pounding made arcs of white lance through the black, slowly making the darkness fade into grey. Warmth. Tendrils of distant heat languidly snaked across the darkness, causing a general heaviness of consciousness to surface. The steady pounding suddenly doubled in intensity, the pain drawing the consciousness even closer.

'Hurt.'

That single word dredged itself up into the stream of consciousness, that single word addressing the monster raving inside her head.

'Remembrance.'

Her sluggish consciousness struggled to lift the veil that was draped upon what had happened last night. Worry. She couldn't remember anything. All she knew was warmth. And p_ounding. _That insistent pounding thudded behind closed eyes, making a crease between her brows as she made her discomfort known.

A stinging sensation in her lower back made her rotate her body to the right, so she was off her back and slightly curled up to alleviate the stiffness.

Heat scorched her back, making her frown. Heat blanket? No. Much to large. Did she fall asleep on the floor and had sidled up to a heat vent? I mean, the hard length behind her did resemble a wall after all. Still not completely awake, she moved her hips back, dully noting how the warmth moved back as well. Couldn't be a wall then. She shifted her hips back again, this time hearing the source of heat growl.

Wait, what?

"Girl. I suggest you get your ass off my dick before I have the urge to fuck you again," a husky baritone murmured into her ear.

Her mind, that was struggling to gain some semblance, suddenly slammed to a halt. What the--

Kagome's eyes shot open, ignoring the pain that slammed into the front of her eyes at the sudden movement.

Her whole body tensed as felt, what she now distinguished as an arm draped over her waist, tighten as she shifted again. Rule number one. Never move when a male is pressed against you because the outcome usually has dire consequences.

Her once halted mind suddenly reeled as she watched last night flash before her eyes like a movie, everything that was suddenly presented to her made her gape. She went home with a stranger, popped some ecstasy, proceeded to let him fuck her brains out and then ended up cuddling with him like some sick, high dollar whore.

Aw fuck.

**.::.**

Sesshomaru woke with a start when he felt something shift against his body. His mind blanked for a moment before last night surged upfront and center, replaying for him like a live action porno. His hazy gold eyes slid over to the female that was shifting under his arm, her position now on her side, facing away from him. He opened his mouth to confront her, but instead inhaled sharply as she unconsciously ground her hips back against his.

What the hell was she thinking?

The first rule is to nev- his thoughts were interrupted as she grinded back against him again and this time he couldn't help but growl, fighting the sudden urge to jerk his hips forward and increase contact. Frustrated with how easily she was getting to him, he said the first thing that came to mind, "Girl. I suggest you get your ass off my dick before I have the urge to fuck you again."

Sesshomaru mentally smacked his forehead.

Hello, awkward.

**.::.**

Kagome's wide blue eyes darted around the room, looking for her clothes. Dismally, she remembered that he'd ripped her g-string and had dropped it on the side of the California king with the rest of her clothes.

Bloody hell. Looked like she was going home commando. Sigh.

"Could you, um, let go of me please?" Kagome asked, mentally sighing at the meek tone that she had used. She couldn't help it though, her contralto cut through the silence like nails grating down a chalkboard. Uncomfortable and unmistaken.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her cowardice and slid his arm from her waist, his body withdrawing from hers completely. Hn. So that's how it was going to be. Dismissive.

Fine.

Two could play that game.

Sesshomaru rolled away from her and then sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, his fingers pressed lightly at his temples. Kagome couldn't help but turn her head when she felt it was safe so she could catch a peek at him. Her eyes were met with black inked, porcelain skin that absolutely _rippled _with muscle. She watched him toss his head to the side, making a curtain of silver hair cascade down his back and pool behind him on the bed. Holy shit. He was even hotter in the light.

Her fingers twitched slightly as she fought the urge to caress the hair that pooled so closely to her. She bit her lip before she shot up and scooted rather gracelessly to the end of the bed, the California king being rather wide and all. She hopped off the end and proceeded to grab her jeans, her hands struggling to pull the bastards up.

Sesshomaru felt the bed dip and distantly heard her scramble around to get dressed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed of woman. It's not like I haven't been acquainted with every inch of your body anyway," stated Sesshomaru in an idle tone, almost smirking as he heard her stumble, and judging by the tingle at the back of his head, she was staring as well.

"What? It's the truth," he justified at her little noise of disbelief.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to his rosewood dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers. He absently ran a hand through his hair. He grimaced as his fingers got caught on numerous tangles. He cursed under his breath and then without casting another look back at the female, he strode from the room to make coffee.

**.::.**

"Fuckin sex hair," she heard him mumble, the statement making her pause to raise a hand to her head and feel the damage.

"Damnit," she cursed as her tangled wavy hair felt like Medusa's den of snakes. 'Well that's attractive,' she thought to herself as she fastened her pants and then put on her bra.

"Do you want coffee?" asked Sesshomaru, his voice carrying over to the bedroom, slightly startling her out of her reverie.

She quickly bent and flung her hair forward to hang in front of her. She ran her hands through it as best she could and then flung her head back, her hands quickly coming up to smooth her hair back into a pony tail.

She swept her heels and beater off from the floor and balled it up nervously in her hands as she made her way over to the kitchen. She walked out of the dark room and into a sky lit hallway, the marble floor shining up at her. There were various canvases hanging on the burnt sienna walls, most being charcoal, but no photographs. She peeked in the first doorway that she came too, dully noting that it was the bathroom. She continued down the long hall, the next doorway housing a guest bedroom. The scent of coffee grew stronger as Kagome reached the final doorway before the hallway gave way to a large room that Kagome suspected housed a living room or something of the sort.

The dark-wooded, monochrome kitchen was beautifully lit by skylights, every surface gleaming with a soft intensity. Someone was OCD. She spotted Sesshomaru sitting on a stool that belonged to the tall island in the divide between kitchen and living room.

She observed the long, artist's fingers that wrapped themselves around a black coffee mug, their owners profile hidden by hair so she couldn't read his current mood.

There was a second mug next to his, which Kagome assumed was hers, so she decided to stop being a pussy and walked over to the stool next to his and sat down. She fought the fight or flight instinct when she felt his heat warm her skin because her stool was placed so close to his own. Her own long fingers wrapped around the mug as she peered into the dark brown liquid, her hard set face peering back at her.

"Didn't know how you took your coffee. Cream and sugar is on the counter," Sesshomaru spoke, his voice causing her face to be erased by ripples as her hand lightly jerked.

"This is fine. Thank you," she responded, her head lightly tilting so she could look at him out of the corner of her eye. She looked at his tattooed arm first, really not understanding how she could have missed the black pigment from the club. Then again, he'd been wearing long sleeves. He only had one grayscale sleeve, and then a tattoo on his opposite forearm, but she couldn't see because it was resting on the marble top. Her eyes slid to the tribal tattoo that overcame his right side, and then to his face that was still partially hidden.

Sesshomaru sighed as he felt the slight tingle of her gaze on his face. He'd never met someone with such an intense gaze.

Speaking of tattoo's, Kagome dug her cell from her pants pocket and gasped as she saw the time, her reaction causing Sesshomaru to close his eyes. Of course. She was going to run. She'd have an excuse of having to be late to something of importance.

"I apologize, but I'm about to be late for a shoot," Kagome threw at him as she slid off the stool and slid her beater on. She grabbed the mug of coffee and downed the almost hot liquid contents, wincing at the heat.

"Of course," he replied, not looking at her as his gaze was fixed upon the cloudy brown of his own coffee.

Kagome paused at his low, nonchalant tone, wincing as she realized how bad this must look to him. She bent and quickly slipped on her strappy heels, her lower lip being abused by her teeth.

"Uh…Thanks. For everything," she said as she straightened and lightly touched his tatted forearm. She bit her lip and then drew away even though she felt a loss at the lack of contact. She opened her phone and speed-dialed her boss as though trying to erase the tense air, "Graeve! Shit, I'm going to be 15 minutes late, I got caught up…"

Sesshomaru sneered at that, 'so maybe the bitch did have an excuse,' he thought as her voice grew fainter as she exited the condo.

He lightly tapped his fingers against the mug, his eyes catching the time as well. 8:50 am.

'Hn. Still have an hour before I have to go to work. Ugh. I need a shower,' he thought as he stood and downed the rest of his coffee as well, welcoming the heat that warmed his chest because right now it felt pretty empty.

**.::.**

"Kagome you ass pirate! Where the hell have you been?! Kane is about to leave! And change your clothes! You look like a cheap hooker!" was what Kagome walked into as she stormed through the glass doors of the photography studio that currently owned her soul.

"Shit! I know, I'm sorry! I got caught up!" she justified as she ran as best she could over to her office where she ripped off her beater and flung open a cabinet that she kept a spare outfit. She grabbed her deodorant and cursed as she dropped it. She dropped down to all fours as she reached under her desk to retrieve the object.

"Well that's hot," a male voice laughed, making Kagome shoot up thus smacking her head.

"Inuyasha! I don't have time for your shit today," she huffed as she stood up and ran the deodorant under her arms. She threw it onto her desk and then walked back over to her cabinet where she grabbed her black, long-sleeved, button up shirt and quickly made work of the buttons.

"Damn Kags, you look like you fell down the stairs. But then again, those are definitely hickeys, not bruises," Inuyasha retorted as he scrutinized her hickey and scratch covered torso.

"Jealous?" she asked teasingly as she pulled the shirt on and started buttoning it up.

"Psssh. No. I could so tap that if I wanted to," he retorted as he walked up and grabbed a brush from the cabinet, nudging her shoulder so she'd turn around.

"Yeah, okay Yash," she responded as she looked into the small mirror that she had hanging on the inside of the door. She used an exfoliating pad on her face and then quickly put on eyeliner and mascara as Inuyasha made quick work of her hair.

"Christ, right now, your hair is the definition of sex hair," Inuyasha commented as he jimmied the brush carefully through a knot.

"Ha. You should have seen the other guy," she responded playfully as she popped a piece of gum in her mouth and then smoothed her hands over her shirt. Inuyasha tossed the brush back onto the shelf and then backed up so she could close the door.

"KAGOME! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" a male bellowed from the doorway, causing them both to jump.

"I'm fucking coming Graeve! Chill!" she yelled back, quickly opening a desk drawer and pulling out her Nikon camera and storming out the door with Inuyasha in tow.

**.::.**

"Kane, god damnit, you look like your begging for a rim job. Drop your ass some," Kagome snapped as she raised the camera back to her face and clicked a few shots. Said object of concentration was one Kane Asura, who was currently on his elbows and knees, ass up and arms extended in front of him with his palms facing up. Object of this position? To get a unique view of the tattoo's on his forearms and back. The tattoo's on his forearms were of a tree with clouds making up it's foliage and a dead tree with heavily knotted limbs.

"Okay, stand up and face the wall. Brace yourself against it and flex your back, I really want to enhance the grayscale of your back tattoo," she instructed, watching as the 6'2 male did as she asked.

She slightly adjusted his hands so they were aligned with his shoulders and then stepped back to admire the shadows that drew out the black pigment in his back. Across his broad, muscled shoulders the word _Doomsayer_ rippled in a dagger like font, the black letters visually loud.

It wasn't that piece that Kagome was after, no, it was the image of Hans Langseth sitting regally upon an intricately carved chair. The piece took up the rest of Kane's back and when he flexed, the piece simply took on a new edge. She drew in a slow breath and quickly snapped pictures, her body moving to get different angles.

"So beautiful, Kane," she murmured as she coaxed his hands up so they were braced above his head, a bit wider than his shoulders.

"Switching to nude," she informed him as she promptly slid the crimson boxers from his hips and kicked them away. She angled an overhead light so it reflected off of the white canvas instead of being focused on him, and when she stepped back, her breath caught. It was breathtaking. The shadows caressed the dips and planes of his torso, his well formed thighs and ass completely finishing what she saw in her head.

She had him pivot his hip out so he could brace his weight in a lunge formation. She brought his arms out to each side and manipulated his fingers so they were curled in the fore and middle finger mock gun style with the thumb acting as the safety.

"Goddess, right there," she murmured as she took full on photos, capturing the pose in it's fullest view before moving on to different ranges.

When she finally ran out of film she smiled and threw Kane's boxers to him so he wouldn't have to turn around.

"Now that you're done visually raping me, shall we go to lunch?" retorted Kane in that pleasantly soft bass that she grew to love the second she had heard it on the phone.

"Of course, after I go and put the chip into my computer," she said as her fingers were already seeking the small, black, external memory card.

When she returned to the room, she glanced at a fully dressed Kane, his body now contained in smooth-fitting jeans and a soft grey tee.

He smiled as he saw her and then laced his hand in hers, leading them both through the doors.

"So. Where to?" he asked as they made a left down the sidewalk and walked in sync towards destination B.

"Want to go to EZ street? I'm craving some shrimp fajitas," responded Kagome as she led them towards an older, renaissance building hidden amongst new industrial styled buildings fronted by glass. Truthfully, Kagome chose this place because of the elaborate woodworking that made up the inside of the darkly lit bar/restaurant.

As they entered through the cherry wood double doors, she was greeted by Kagome's friend Ayame who she'd met by frequenting the place and because Ayame was last months cover for Wicked Pigment, the magazine that Kagome was head of Photography for.

"Kags, fancy meeting you here," Ayame teased as she led them back to the inner workings of the restaurant, the area in the back usually reserved for more important customers who wanted more privacy.

"So, you'll be having a mountain dew and the shrimp fajita correct?" Ayame asked as soon as Kagome and Kane were seated and comfortable.

"Obviously," Kagome laughed as she looked over to her dark russet haired companion, who was scouring the menu.

"I think I'll have the grilled salmon filet with a grilled chicken sub and a coke to drink," Kane said as he closed the menu and handed it to the brunet waitress with a smile.

"I swear I always spell Fajita's with an 'H'. Le sigh. Anyway, I'll go put this order in and I'll be right back with your drinks," she said before flouncing off to the kitchen.

"I adore Ayame. She's pretty much the reason for my returns, though the Fajitas are pretty bomb too. She actually had a spread in our magazine last month, she scored the cover too. She's like 60 percent covered in tat's, you just can't see cause of the long sleeves and pants," Kagome explained as she unwrapped her silverware via OCD habit.

"Yeah, I think I recognized her. She's pretty," he commented as he smirked at Kagome's little quirk, "Here you can undo mine as well," he said teasingly as he tossed his silverware at her, which she threw back twice as hard with a 'fuck you asshole' in tow.

"Man, I leave you two alone for like three minutes and you're already at each other's throats," teased Ayame as she carefully set their glasses down in front of them, "The breakable objects are here children, so behave," she said playfully before walking away with a wink being thrown over her shoulder.

"Awww Kane. I think she likes you!" Kagome cooed as she leaned over the table to pinch Kane's high cheekbones, noting how his lightly tan skin flushed ever so subtly.

"Ohho, what's this? Kane has a crush? Awww," she said as Kane swatted her hand away with a pout, "Nooooo."

"So Kane how does it feel to finally get a spre-"Kagome started but then quickly cut off as her eyes widened comically.

"Kagome what is-?" Kane started but soon found himself talking to air as Kagome quickly slid under the table.

"Where did Kagome go?" Ayame asked as she deposited the food on the table, her eyebrows drawn in confusion. Kane rolled his eyes and pointed down at the table, making Ayame even more confused.

"What is she doing down the-"was all she got out as she suddenly got knocked off her feet and drug under the cloth-covered table with a choked gasp. Kane face palmed, this was like a b-movie gone bad.

"Kagome what the he-"

"Shhhhhh. Look over there!"

"Where?!"

"There!"

"All I see is an old lady's ass!"

"More to the left you idiot!"

"Okay I see two guys. So what?"

"SO WHAT?! SO WHAT?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!! MY ONE NIGHT STAND JUST WALKED IN THE DOOR AND YOU ASK SO WHAT?!"

"……"

"Don't just look at me like I'm retarded! One night stands are supposed to be just one night stands! He's now in my territory! Aw shit! Look! He's getting cozy! My territory is giving him good vibes! He's going to come back here again! And again! And ag-"

"Shut up! I get the point! But damn Kags, you got good taste."

"……"

"What? It's the truth!"

"That's not the point! Gah! There's no escape! He's seated near the entrance!"

"I just brought your beloved faji-"

"FUCK THE BLOODY FAJITA!"

"KAGS! CALM DOWN! THE FACT THAT WE ARE FURIOUSLY WHISPER YELLING ISN'T HELPING THINGS!"

"You're right. So what's the plan?"

"How about you stop acting like a paranoid cow, eat your goddamn fajita, coerce Kane into acting like your love muffin and have him escort you out like a proper girlfriend instead of a psycho loony?"

"I am rather hungry…"

"Yes, see? Proper logic. Now please release your strangle hold on my ankle."

"Sorry."

"Very well then."

As Kagome wiggled up from beneath the table and Ayame pulled up onto her feet, Kane just stared with a deadpan expression.

"Love muffin? Really?" he stated blandly as he shook his head and tore into his grilled chicken sub.

"Well, I need to go and take their orders, be back for lunch break," Ayame said as she narrowly missed Kagome's hand that reached out to grab her.

"Ayame no!!" she hissed and then sighed in defeat as she watched the silver head of her one night stand raise in acknowledgment at the waitress that all to cheerfully asked for their order.

"Back stabber!" Kagome seethed as she speared a teriyaki covered shrimp and ripped it off the fork harshly with her teeth.

Ayame heard that and turned her head to glare at Kagome, realizing her mistake too late as her one night stand turned his perfect head and cast his amber eyed gaze upon her.

Kagome's eyes widened, causing Kane to look over his shoulder to see what had her caught like a deer in headlights. When he turned back around, Kagome was out of sight.

He moved his foot forward to try and feel for Kagome, but didn't get very far before he yelped loudly and rocked the table as he jumped out of his seat.

"She bit me! Kagome you sick son of a bitch!" he admonished as he knelt and peered beneath the table, fully prepared to unleash a vocal melt down on her behalf, but instead he got yanked under it as well.

Le Sigh.

"Kagome! You're clinically insane! You need help! You can't just keep pulling people beneath tables like you're a deranged killer in a bad b-movie! You'll give little kids nightmares!"

"Shut up. Did he see me?"

"Well obviously!"

"Did he see you get dragged under here?!"

"Well…YEAH! OBVIOUSLY!"

"There's not need to raise your voice. Sheesh."

"Insane I tell you."

"Did you really have to yelp and draw attention to yourself?"

"YOU FUCKING BIT ME! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO YELL AND TRY TO SAVE MY LEG FROM GETTING GNAWED OFF!"

"Kane. Haven't you ever heard of inside voices? Man. What the hell do they teach children in Kindergarten."

"Fuck you and your little under-the-table-people-snatching habit. I'm hungry."

"Tell me if he's still looking!"

"……"

Kane slid up from the floor and back into his seat, very demurely he whipped around and locked eyes with the bland looks of many people.

He whipped back around in his seat and made a show of eating his salmon, moaning appropriately and drinking to wash down the amazing! taste.

He peered back over his shoulder, seeing that Ayame had successfully distracted the males once more. He smirked and then delivered a swift kick under the table, smirking harder as he heard a small yelp.

"Way to be a douchebag! Couldn't you have thought of a more smooth cue?!" she practically snarled as she rose up from under the table and smoothed her top down.

"You bit me!" he justified, as he finished off the rest of his salmon, taking a large drink after to add the finishing touch.

"What are you?! FIVE?!" she seethed as she started to make a burrito almost viciously, the poor shrimp never having stood a chance against her wrath.

"I WANNA MAKE SOME BABIES! I WANNA GET IT ON! I WANNA MAKE YOU HORNY! BUT I CAN'T GET IT UP!"

Blared out of Kagome's cell phone, making her blush and struggle to get her cell from her jeans pocket, her embarrassment making her fumble even longer thus making a further ass out of her self.

"And you say I'm five," glowered Kane as he watched her face tint with her infamous blush as she noted the stares she received from her MSI ring tone.

"HELLO!" she practically yelled into the phone, getting a few more odd looks including the her silver haired one night stand. She went to slide under the table but was stopped by Kane's foot planted in her crotch, making it all the more awkward, but it did it's job.

"Stop being a pussy," he said absently as he continued to munch on the rest of his grilled chicken sub.

"Graeve. So lovely to hear your voice!" Kagome said in a false contralto even though she was currently glowering at Kane who was staring amusedly at her.

"I believe it's 1:27. Yeah. I have a client at 2:00? Shit, I gotta set up then. What set we looking at? Mmmm. Iron wrought. Okay. None of the female stand-by models are in today. Whyyyyyy? I don't want to model, I was only hired to do the photography. Gah! Just because I have tattoo's my asshole. Whatever Graeve. Yeah. See you in 10."

Kagome glared daggers at her cell phone, halfway tempted to end its life by a one on one session with mountain dew.

She sighed and pocketed her cell, her freehand bringing the fajita burrito up to her mouth and taking a large bite.

She chewed and looked up at Ayame who was staring coyly at her. She cocked an eyebrow as though asking 'what'.

"Your one night stand told me to tell you that he still has your panties if you want them," she said with a smirk, the smirk growing wider when Kagome and Kane both choked on their food.

"The bastard ripped them! It would have been creepy to carry them around with me, especially over coffee!" she cried indignantly.

"Oh Kagome, you animal," chuckled Kane as he watched both the girls with interest.

"Gah. Ayame, I need a box. I gotta do another shoot," Kagome said with a pout as she drank some of her mountain dew to soothe her throat. She looked at the bill that Ayame left on the table and threw down two twenties, leaving the rest as tip.

Kagome boxed her food, wished Ayame a horrid day and walked out the door, using Kane as a shield.

**.::.**

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow as she and the set crew finished propping up the iron wrought fence against the white canvas. Iron was fucking heavy! She finished smoothing the crushed blue velvet that acted as a floor, smiling as she liked the dark contrasts. The white canvas was going to be manipulated into something else later via computer so there was really nothing else to do. She watched as they brought in an old, blue Victorian, velvet couch complete with silver claw feet. They owned 7 of these couches, all upholstered in different colors but they were set up in a way that they were barely recognizable or familiar.

Kagome looked up at the clock, it was 2:03.

"Where the fuck is that asshole? Way to be on bloody time," she said in annoyance, turning around to go and fetch her camera. She ran into a hard body, her eyes watering as her nose stud slightly jabbed into her septum.

"I've been standing here since two, you just were too busy being on your knees," a familiar voice said with amusement, a chuckle being issued as she looked up and nearly fell over with shock.

"I-I-It's y-ou!" she stuttered out intelligently as she took a wobbly step back.

"Indeed. Now. How do you want me?" he said as he reached behind him and peeled off the soft black shirt that he was wearing, much similar to Kane's she dully noted.

"Uhm," was her response before she bolted away, grabbed a laughing Kane and locked them both in her office.

"Rule number two. When having a one night stand, never leave any tracks behind because it may be enough for the other person to search the entire world to find you and or enable them to haunt you later."

"Hm. Not such a waste of black lace after all, huh Kagome?"

**.::.**

**I know it's not really following the format of the first chapter but I don't intend for this fiction to be completely heavy at first. It'll work itself out eventually. Also, I'm not sure if I like the way I reunited them. Sigh. I'm tired, so it is a bit sillier and choppier, but I'm going to edit a bit in the morning so sorry if some things change.**

**Review and make me smile till I update again?**


End file.
